1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swirl nozzle, particularly for delivering or atomizing a liquid, preferably a medicament formulation or other fluid, having inlet channels and an outlet channel, the inlet channels extending transversely to the outlet channel, to a method of using the swirl nozzle for atomizing a liquid medicament formulation, and to methods of producing a swirl nozzle and an atomizer comprising a swirl nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
When atomizing a liquid medicament formulation, the intention is to convert as precisely defined an amount of active substance as possible into an aerosol for inhalation. The aerosol should be characterised by a low mean value for the droplet size, while having a narrow droplet size distribution and a low pulse (low propagation rate).
The term “medicament formulation” according to the present invention extends beyond medicaments to include therapeutic agents or the like, particularly every kind of agent for inhalation or other use. However, the present invention is not restricted to the atomizing of agents for inhalation but may also be used, in particular, for cosmetic agents, agents for body or beauty care, agents for household use, such as air fresheners, polishes or the like, cleaning agents or agents for other purposes, particularly for delivering small amounts, although the description that follows is primarily directed to the preferred atomization of a medicament formulation for inhalation.
The term “liquid” is to be understood in a broad sense and includes, in particular, dispersions, suspensions, so-called solutions (mixtures of solutions and suspensions) or the like. The present invention can also be generally used for other fluids. However, the description that follows is directed primarily to the delivery of liquid.
By the term “aerosol” is meant, according to the present invention, a preferably cloud-like accumulation of a plurality of drops of the atomized liquid with preferably substantially undirected or wide spatial distribution of the directions of movement and preferably with drops traveling at low speeds, but it may also be, for example, a conical cloud of droplets with a primary direction corresponding to the main exit direction or exit pulse direction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,884, and 5,951,882 and European Patent EP 0 970 751 B1 are directed to the manufacture of nozzles for vortex chambers. A flat, key-shaped vortex chamber is etched into a plate-shaped piece of material, or component, together with inlet channels opening tangentially into the vortex chamber, starting from a flat side. In addition, an outlet channel is etched through the thin base of the vortex chamber in the centre thereof. The inlet channels are connected at the inlet end to an annular supply channel which is also etched into the component. The component with this etched structure is covered by an inlet piece and installed in a carrier. These vortex chamber nozzles are not ideal for higher pressures and for delivering small amounts or for producing very fine droplets.